The medical boot disclosed in my co-pending patent application provides many special advantages over competitive products. The boot is formed of a soft, flexible, compressible, foam core with inner and outer layers of brushed tricot. The brushed tricot is characterized by a continuous layer of small loops which make the material compatible with Velcro type fabric hook fastener means.
Patients who wear the boot have very, sensitive skin. One purpose of the boot is to relieve pressure or contact between the inner surface of the boot and the user's heel area. The closed nature of the boot makes it difficult to observe the condition of the patient's heel except through a slot in the bottom rear base of the heel.
The core and the inner and outer layers of my prior boot are stitched around their upper edge with an over edge binding to strengthen the perimeter against fraying as well as to provide a seam.
My prior boot could also be worn in some cases by a patient who desired to walk while wearing the boot. The outer sole of the boot comprised a layer of a Velcro compatible material, however, it was not especially useful for walking because on its relatively soft nature.